Brothers United: Not Alone, Stand By Me
by M. Louise E
Summary: Based off of Season 2 Episode 10 Not Like This. What is going through Kelly head as he waits for Matt to wake up. It has Matt Casey and Kelly Severide


**Title: Brothers United: Not Alone, Stand By Me**

**Summary: Based off of Season Two Episode 10 Not Like This. What is going through Kelly Severide mind at Matt's bedside waiting for him to awaken. Just based on what could happen after the show. **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: I do hope you like this. Just idea I got while watching Chicago Fire. I hope you like it. Please let me know. **

**Severide **

Matt Casey is laying in a hospital bed after his emergency surgery. He had a epidural hematoma from a huge beam falling down on him in the last fire saving a little baby girl. I look at Casey. I don't want to loose him. I can't loose him. He is my brother. We did some crazy ass stuff together. Andy, Matt and I did some pretty scary stuff. Andy is gone. Now Matt is in a fight for his life. I don't want to watch another brother die. I don't want left behind missing my brothers.

He is hooked up to all kinds of machines to let the doctors and nurses know what is going on. Everyone else is gathered outside to just wait on news and to be near him. I'm not leaving the hospital until I know he is okay. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours will tell us if Matt will pull through. He just has to. Know this Matt, you are not alone. I will be with you and you had better fight damn it.

The doctors know to leave me alone. I'm not moving. I'm not leaving Matt alone. The little baby you saved is going to be fine. You can wake up soon please. I don't want to loose you. So scary to not know if you are going to pull through. Please be strong and fight. I need you in my life for awhile longer even if it is to keep my ass in line. We've clashed in the past but we always come away stronger for it. You keep me in line and I look out for you bro. Sometimes I keep you in line.

Casey you sure can be so stubborn sometimes. Going to get that baby. Sending Herrmann down with the mother because he is a family man. Matt don't you know you have family that cares what happens to you? Let me remind you. I care for you and so do the others. You're not alone. You have a sister granted you both don't talk but she cares for you. Your mother cares for you. You have family. You just have to be reminded.

I take a seat in a chair beside Matt's bed. Leslie Shay is going back to the apartment to get a change of clothes for me. So I can stay. The nurses come to check on Matt. They make sure I'm okay. They give me a blanket and a pillow. I nod.

"Come on Matt. Fight. You're not alone. Come back. We all need you. I need you. Please just come back. Remember we all have your back. You're not alone." I say.

**Casey **

Such agonizing pain after being hit by that beam. Can't think. I just know to head out the door after I was rescued. Get the baby to safety. She is taken from my arms and I collapse and blackness engulfs me. Such pain I feel. I feel myself being lifted onto a gurney. I hear sirens. I hear shouting. I can't seem to wake up. I want to but I'm stuck. Please just stand by me. Don't leave me. I need you.

Wow such a strange place I'm at. I see everyone is wanting on news of how I am. The doctors are doing emergency surgery on me. Surroundings fade and everything goes dark.

I hear Kelly's voice talking to me. Telling me I'm not alone. Just keep standing by me. Don't leave. I'll fight but I need your strength to help me through. We've been through a lot you and I. We've seen some pretty scary stuff in our job but we handle it.

Andy, you and, I seen a lot. We just never told anybody how bad it got sometimes. We did some very risky stuff in our day. Some the chief knows about and some he doesn't need to know about.

I see Andy Darden standing by my bedside. "Keep fighting. It's not your time." He seems to say. He stands in some sort of light. I hear Kelly's voice telling me stories of the past. I also remember. I'm not alone. Just keep standing by me. I need some of your strength to help me fight.

My head. It hurts so much. I can't seem to take it. Blinding white light surrounds me. Andy stands beside me. "Keep fighting. This is not your time to be here. Go." Andy says as I'm pulled back away from the light.

I hear Kelly's voice. He is upset and crying. Something must have happened. The doctors helped me. Kelly is beside me again. "Matt please you're not alone. I need you. Keeping fighting. I'll fight with you." Kelly says. Okay I'm not giving up. I'm not alone and Kelly is standing by me. So are the others.

The fight of my life has started and I'm going to win.

**Severide **

Matt, you scared me for a moment. The doctors had to bring you back. Please just hang on. Don't give up. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I sit back down. Praying nothing else happens. I can't lose my little brother.

I take off my necklace I wear. It is a St. Florian medallion. Patron saint of firefighters. I got it as a gift. I undo the clasp and put it around Matt's neck. A nurse sees what I'm doing and places her hand on my shoulder. She goes back to what she is doing. I tuck the medallion underneath Matt's hospital gown.

Remember Matt, You're not alone and I'll stand by you. When you need help I'll be your strength and when I need help you can be my strength, That is what brothers do.

**The End **


End file.
